


Romance-Free

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia swears off romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance-Free

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "Master Plan" and "Tattoo" with spoilers up through the latter. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Girlfriend" by Icona Pop.

It was Friday night and Lydia and Allison were trying on clothes at the mall.

“I’m telling you Allison, I’ve decided that this is going to be a romance-free year” said Lydia from one of the changing room stalls in the girls’ favorite store.

“So you say” replied Allison, stepping out of her stall to see how she looked in a pair of jeans.

“You should consider making it a romance-free year, too” the redhead said, slipping on a dress. “You’re getting over Scott, I’m getting over Jackson. We should take this time to have fun and celebrate the freedom of our singleness. What do you think?” she concluded, opening her stall door to show off her figure.

“About how you look in that dress our about your resolution to remain single?” asked Allison. “Because I’m betting you attach yourself to another guy before that dress goes out of style.”


End file.
